Torn
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: AU: Jasmine Cooper comes home to Charming for her father's funeral. She wasn't going to stay, but he's making it hard for her to leave and he has to protect her at all costs. R&R! Rated T for lang. Taking over the story for LazySmurf247
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so the first 5 chapters of this story belongs to LazySmurf247 but I am taking over it for her! So I hope you all Enjoy! :D**

**-Chapter One-**

She stepped off the plane at LAX. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be there, but she had to. Her name was: Jasmine Cooper or as everyone calls her, Jazz. She flew from New York to California for her father's funeral. Jasmine's parents: Diane and Seth got a divorce when Jasmine was fifteen years old. So, she left her little town in Charming, California and went to live with her mother. This will be the first time in ten years that she's been back.

After Jasmine grabbed her luggage, she rented a car to drive all the way to her father's house. Her mom was already there. Once Diane heard the news, she hopped on a flight, two days before Jasmine was able to. Jasmine had to work, but she's off for the next two weeks.

A few hours later, Jasmine saw that she passed the sign _"Welcome to Charming"_ and sighed. She didn't know if she was ready to face everyone that she had to leave, all those years ago.

She pulled up to her father's place fifteen minutes later. Jasmine didn't know where to park, because all of the motorcycles, but it made her smile. She knew all of her daddy's friends were here.

Seth was a part of SAMCRO - Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. His best friends were the club president, John Teller and the vice president, Clay Morrow, while Seth was the club's treasurer. But, Jasmine grew up through all of that in her life and it's mainly why her mother wanted to get a divorce.

A few minutes later, Jasmine finally found a spot to park her car. She grabbed her purse and threw the keys in there, then got ot of the car. She was wearing: blue jeans, a black tank top, and black Chucks. She adjusted her sunglasses, then walked towards the house that she grew up in.

She took a deep breath and counted to three. She nervously knocked on the door, then waited for someone to open it. She had her head down, as the door opened seconds later, and she said "Is my mom, Diane here?"

"Well, well, well." she recognized the voice. "If it isn't Reese's Pieces."

She snapped her head up and saw a guy with chin length hair. She took her sunglasses off to take a better look. It was her best friend, since she could walk, since he was four years older than her, and her first boyfriend when she was thirteen. "Oh my God... Jax?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine... and you?"

He looked her up and down "Better now."

Jasmine blushed, then said "Give me a hug." Jax pulled Jasmine into his arms and she was inhaled the scent of Armani cologne and motorcycle grease, her favorite. While he was inhaling the scent of vanilla from her hair, his favorite. A minute later, they broke from the hug. "So, where's my mom?"

"In the backyard, come on." Jasmine followed Jax into the backyard and she saw a bunch of club members chatting with each other. A second later, they walked up to her mom. "Oh... Diane, I found something for you."

Diane and a few other people turned around, and Diane said "Jasmine... you made it."

Jasmine gave her a hug and said "Yep... but I have the next two weeks off."

"Good." they broke from the hug.

Jasmine looked over and said "Gemma?"

"Hey, Baby." Gemma said, giving her a hug. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Godmother, so do you."

After they broke from the hug, Jax nudged Gemma, and said "Where's Clay?"

"Somewhere... but I'm sure he'd want to see his goddaughter."

Jax grabbed Jasmine's hand and said "Come on."

"Okay." she looked around. "So, where's your dad?"

He stopped in front of her and said "You don't know?"

"Jax... I haven't kept in touch with anyone here, not even my dad. I know nothing."

He nodded and said "Okay, well, my father died."

"Oh no, Jax... when?"

"About eight years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Jax."

"Well, I should of kept in touch with you. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

He cracked a smile and said "Well, here's the jist of everything, that's gone on since you've been gone." he took a deep breath. "Dad died, then Ma and Clay got married. Clay moved up to club president, I'm the vice president."

"Um... congrats."

"Thanks... and Seth resigned from being the treasurer a few years ago, so Bobby took over. Plus, Tig... he's the SAA - Sergeant At Arms."

"Oh wow." she said, then seconds later, they were on the side of the house, where there was a bunch of guys.

"Hey, Clay." Jax started. "Look who decided to show up?"

All of them turned around and Clay said "Who?"

"Reese's Piece's."

Jasmine smacked his arm and said "Jax..."

"This is little Jazz?" Clay said, getting closer.

"Yep, it's me."

Clay gave her a big bear hug and said "WOw... I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

They broke from the hug and Clay said "Let me introduce you... Jazz, this is: Juice, Happy, and Half-Sack. Guys, this is my goddaughter, Jasmine Cooper." they nodded. "And Jazz... you remember Opie, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Piney, and Sheriff Unser."

"Hey guys." she waved, with a smile, and gave hugs all around.

"We're sorry about about your dad." Tig started.

"He was a good man." Piney said, finishing his sentence.

Jasmine nodded, then looked at the ground. Seconds later, she heard her mom calling her "Jasmine!"

She turned around and yelled "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded, then looked at the guys. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Honey." said Clay.

Jasmine took one more look at Jax, then walked up to her mom, and said "Yeah?"

"How long are you staying?"

"At Dad's?"

"No, in Charming."

"I was thinking a week, why?"

"Oh... I was thinking about staying."

"What about your life in New York?"

"I can change things around and get a new job or something."

"Mom..." Jasmine protested.

"I miss it here."

"Oh, so now that Dad's gone... you come back? Why couldn't you come back when he was alive?"

Diane just looked at the ground, then said "You should stay with me."

"Mom, I have a life in New York... not here. I can't just drop everything and move back. What about Ryan?"

"Maybe, you and Jax can..."

"Mom." Jasmine said, cutting her off. But, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Look, Honey, all I'm saying is... you never forget your first love."

"I didn't come back for him. Besides, it's your fault that you divorced Dad and ripped me away from Jax!" Jasmine kind of yelled.

"Keep your voice down."

Jasmine looked down at the ground and felt bad after what she said. She looked back up at Diane and said "I'm sorry, Mom... I just."

Diane pulled her into a hug and said "It's okay... we'll talk about this later."

Jasmine nodded and said "Fine." then mother and daughter went their seperate ways. Jasmine walked into the house to the front yard. She put her purse down, then got on the swing her dad made for her when she was six and started swinging, thinking if she wanted to stay or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As stated in the first chapter this chapter belongs to LazySmurf247. I have added some to this chapter myself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own SoA! **

**-Chapter Two-**

A little while later, as Jasmine was swinging and thinking, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, she just kept swinging.

Then Jax stood in front of her and said "Is everything okay?"

"I guess." she said.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Jasmine looked up at him and said "Not really."

"Do you want to get away for a while?" he asked

"What did you have in mind?" she asked

"I have to swing by the hospital." Jax said. He looked down at his hands and waited on her response.

"For what?"

"Oh you don't know?" Jasmine looked at him with a blank stare. "My soon-to-be ex wife was a major druggie and she did some crank during the pregnancy. My son, Abel was born prematurely and he's in the NICU."

"You're a daddy?" he nodded and Jasmine felt her eyes getting watery. "Um... is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's a strong little boy." he held out his hand. "So do you want to come with me?"

She thought about it for a second, grabbed his hand, and said "Sure." as he helped her up from the swing, she lost her footing, almost fell, and Jax caught her. "Sorry." she looked up at him, then he was looking into her eyes, and as he was about to kiss her, she looked away. "I need to grab my purse, then we can go." then as she grabbed her purse, she heard Jax sigh.

She followed him to his motorcycle, when he said "You remember how to ride, right?"

"Yeah... Jax."

He grabbed an extra helmet and said "Here."

She just stared at it and said "But..."

"Come on, Reese's Pieces."

She giggled and said "Shut up, Jax." she put the helmet on and sat behind him, then put her purse in between them.

"You can hold onto me... I won't bite."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him and said "Ha-ha... just go, Smart Ass." he chuckled, started his motorcycle, and rode off.

Jasmine rested her head on Jax's back and holding onto him as tight as she could, while Jax was riding through Charming. Jax pulled up to the hospital ten minutes later. He parked his bike, took out the key, and said "Ladies first." Jasmine carefully got off the bike, then as she was adjusting her purse and shirt, Jax got off his motorcycle. He held out his hand. "Ready?"

She grabbed his hand and said "Yep."

As they walked into the hospital, Jax was holding Jasmine's hand all the way to the NICU. They walked into the room and Jax said "Jazz... this is Abel."

She slowly walked up to the incubator and said "Oh my gosh, Jax... he's so little."

"Yeah... aside from being premature, he inherited the family flaw, so he had to have an operation on his heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah... he's a fighter. A little bit longer in the toaster and he'll be fine."

Jasmine smacked Jax on his arm and said "Toaster? Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "Well..."

"He's beautiful, Jax."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, and said "Thank you." a few minutes later, the door opened and Jax let go of Jasmine. "Tara... hey."

Jasmine turned around and was face to face with her ex-best friend, Tara Knowels.

"You know that only family is allowed in here." Tara said in a cold tone.+

"Tara... it's fine. I want Jazz in here."

Tara scoffed and said "Jazz? As in Jasmine Cooper?"

"The one and only." Jasmine smirked.

"Oh, good." Tara said, giving her a fake smile. "How long are you here for?"

"For good." then her and Tara had a stare down. Neither of them were looking away.

After a minute, Jax grabbed Jasmine's hand and said "Come on."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of Tara, then said "See you around." then her and Jax left out of the hospital and walked over to his bike.

Before he got on it, he said "What was that about?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "I hate her."

"Why?"

She looked away and said "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Jax grabbed her hand and said "Please?" she looked into his pretty blue eyes and gave in. She couldn't say no.

She took a deep breath and said "You know how, me and her used to be best friends?"

"Yeah and I don't even know why you guys stopped being friends... before you left."

"I found out she liked you and." she looked down. "Like a month before I moved away, she kept telling me that she was going to sleep with you, so I'd leave with a broken heart and never come back."

"Really?"

She nodded and said "Do you remember when I was in the hospital for those few days and I didn't see you until a day before I left?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine couldn't look up at Jax. "Me and Tara got into a fight and I.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Had a miscarriage." then Jasmine turned around and walked away, leaving Jax stunned.

Jax snapped out of his daze and saw Jasmine walking further away. He caught up to her and said "Jazz... wait."

She topped walking and said "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... Jax."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Talk to me."

"I knew I was pregnant and I still got into that fight with Tara."

"What do you mean, you knew?"

"I took a pregnancy test a few days before. I took three of them and all three were positive. I was going to tell you, but I ended up getting into that fight instead." she paused to take another breath.

"Jazz." he started.

"Well, I was only fifteen and too young. I guess it wasn't meant to be." she shrugged her shoulders. "Look, you can hate me if you want. I haven't fully forgave myself." she paused. "After my dad's funeral... I'm going back home."

She started to walk away, but Jax grabbed her arm, and said "Jasmine... this is your home. I'm not mad at you, but please don't leave me again."

"Jax... I." he got closer to her, inches from her lips. "I can't stay."

"Yes, you can." then Jax planted his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, Jax rested his head on her forehead to catch his breath. "Please... stay."

She nodded and said "I'll think about it."

Jax backed up to wipe her tears away with his thumbs and said "Come on." he wrapped his arm around her and walked back to his motorcycle. They got on and they left the hospital. Little did both of them know that Tara was watching through one of the windows and that she had started to plan in her head what she could do to make Jasmine go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like the first 2 chapters this chapter was done by LazySmurf247! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own SoA!**

**-Chapter Three-**

Jax pulled up to the shop and turned off the bike. Jasmine opened her eyes and said "Where are we?"

"At the shop." he got off, then held out his hand. "Come on."

Jasmine hesitated at first. She looked up at Jax and he gave her a little smile. As she was about to grab his hand, her phone rang. She groaned as she was digging it out of her purse, then looked at it. _"Ryan."_ was flashing on the screen. She looked back up at Jax. "This will only take a minute." he nodded, then she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey... it's me. How are you doing?"

She looked at Jax, then said "I'm fine."

"Look, I know that you're going through a tough time about your dad... and I wanted to say that I was sorry for what I did to you before you left." Jasmine got off the motorcyle and looked away, so Jax couldn't see her face. She sniffled a little. "I'm sorry and it will never happen again."

"Um... can we talk about this later?

"Yeah, call me when you get the chance." he paused. "And again... I'm sorry. I love you, Jasmine."

She shook her head. "Me too... bye." then she hung up the phone and shoved it in her purse.

Jax grabbed Jasmine's arm, making her jump. "Are you okay?"

She quickly rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine... just a little tired from the flight."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Okay, come on." he grabbed her hand and led her into the shop. As they walked in, Jasmine was looking around. "Remember the clubhouse?" she nodded, then he led her into a room and opened the door, walking in. "I stay here sometimes."

"Oh." she said, still looking around. "This is nice."

"Yeah." he shut the door, then sat down on the bed. "It's good that I can get away from Wendy." Jasmine gave him a weird look. "Oh... Wendy is the soon-to-be ex wife."

Oh... okay." she nodded, as she sat down next to Jax.

There was five minutes of awkward silence, the something caught Jasmine's eye, making her get up to go look at it. "What?" he asked. She picked up the picture frame, that had the picture of her in it. "That's my all time favorite picture of you." he told her, then she remembered when she had it taken. That picture was taken just for him. She was wearing blue jeans, with a short red v-neck sweater over a white shirt.

"I thought you would've gotten rid of it, by now."

"Nope... I couldn't do it. I was in love with you, Jazz." she noticed that he said 'was' as in past tense. She put the picture frame back on the dresser and sat back down on his bed. Then there was that awkward silence again. Jax looked over at Jasmine, who had her head down. "So... did you know how far long you were?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Nine weeks."

"Can you still have kids later on?"

"I don't know... the doctor told me if I were to get pregnant again, it would be a miracle." Jax made an 'O' shape with his lips, then Jasmine looked back down at the ground.

"Do you want to have kids?"

"Yeah, eventually, but even if I could right now... it wouldn't be a good time."

"Why not?"

"My job."

"Where do you work?"

"I opened up a hair salon and I'm the manager."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, but I bet everyone is going nuts without me there." Jasmine chuckled.

"What's it called?"

"The Hair-Port... yeah, it's corny, but it works."

Jax laughed, then said "You should have named it: Reese's Piece's Hair Salon."

"Ha-ha... funny." Jasmine laid down on her back. "Damn that middle name, my parents gave me."

"What Reese? I love it, because you get stuck with the name Reese's Piece's... forever." he laughed.

"Yah... me!" she joked. "Well... it's a good thing, I'm here to get away from all the madness."

"Does it get busy at your job?"

"Yeah, but I have two assistant managers, five hair stylists, and two people that do nails."

"Are you planning on going back?" he asked, as he laid next to her.

"I know I said that I'd think about it, but I can't stay... my job and my life is back in New York." she paused. "I mean... I can probably move my job here, only if my mom needs me."

Jax's frown suddenly went to a smile, then he said "I see."

"But I think my mom is staying here for good."

"At your dad's?"

"I'm not sure." she rolled over to face Jax. "Can I ask you something?" he looked at her and nodded. "What exactly happened to my dad?"

Jax froze, then he said "What do you know?"

"Nothing really. All mom told me was that he died. I would like to know how. Did he have a heart attack? Did he get in a car accident? Did he break his neck?" Jax quickly sat up.

"Maybe I should take you back to your moms." he said, as he stood up.

Jasmine sat up and grabbed his arm. "Jax... if you know something, please tell me."

"I can't."

She stood up in front of him. "Please, Jax. Please tell me what happened to my dad." he looked away, then she grabbed his face to make him look at her. "I'd rather hear it from you, than anyone else."

"Fine." he paused to take a breath. "Seth was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He got killed by Alverez and his crew."

"Oh my God... really?"

Jax nodded. "He went out on his own, to do a deal, and without any back up. The cops came by, there was a shoot out, but it was Alverez's crew that killed him. We got there and it was too late."

Tears started rolling down Jasmine's cheeks as she slowly sat back down on the bed. "Does my mom know?"

"No, she doesn't and Clay wants to keep it that way."

Jasmine nodded, then looked at the ground. Jax sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He held her, rocking her back and forth.

All of a sudden she stood up. "Um... I gotta go, Jax."

As she walked away, Jax grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He was inches away from her face and he whispered "Don't go." he moved the hair out of her face, behind her ear. "Don't go." he whispered again, shaking his head.

She nodded, then pressed her lips onto his and they started kissing. Jax ran his hands down her sides, lifting her up with her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Then Jax gently laid her down on his bed. Within minutes, articles of clothing were flying off on the ground. Then for the next few hours, Jax and Jasmine were making some sweet sweet over-due lovin.

Afterwards, Jasmine was laying there in Jax's arms feeling a little guilty, but at the same time she felt safe and content, because she's missed being in his arms. For once, she felt a little bit of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As said in the first 3 chapters this chapter was done by LazySmurf247! I'm just taking over for her on the story! We hope you like it! Oh and I added some stuff to this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own CM!**

**-Chapter Four-**

A few minutes later, Jasmine's phone rang. She reached over and pulled her phone out of her purse on the floor and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Jasmine? Can you talk now?" the person on the other end asked.

"Uh... Ryan?"

"Um... yeah, were you expecting someone else?" Ryan asked.

"No, but now isn't a good time. I gotta go." then she hung up her phone and dropped it on the ground, then started putting her underoo's, jeans, and bra on.

"So." Jax started. "Is this 'Ryan' your boyfriend?"

"He is... I mean, he was. I mean, I don't know." she shook her head. "Before I left we got into a... fight and I just left."

"Has he ever hurt you?" she looked down at the ground. "Has he, Jasmine?" she looked at him and nodded. "What did he do to you?" Jax said, then he quickly put his boxers and jeans, then stood in front of her. "What did he do?" he asked again.

"Um... he hit me."

"When?"

"The first time was like four months ago. He got mad at me because I was working late at the shop. He thought I was cheating on him."

"How often does he hit you?"

"Not that much. The last time was a day before I came here."

"I didn't see a mark on your body."

She frowned. "Because he punched me in the back of my head."

Jax's eyes widened. "Who knows about this?"

"My best friend, Nicole and now... you."

Jax shook his head. "Jasmine, you're not going back there, unless I'm with you."

"Jax..."

"No, a real man doesn't hit a woman, no matter what the problem is."

"Jax, he told me that he'd never do it again." Even to her own ears Jasmine knew that sounded pathetic. After all he did end up doing it again.

"Did he say that the first time he hit you?"

"Yeah... but."

"But, nothing. He's going to keep doing it and keep doing it, till you end up in the hospital or possibly end up dead. I'm not going to sit back and let that happen to you." Jax said. He was getting worked up because he didn't want to see Jasmine hurt in any way, shape or form. He cared for her even if he wasn't going to admit to himself just how much he cared for her.

"Jax... he didn't mean it, he was upset." Jasmine said. She knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't keep giving excuses for what Ryan did to her but it was like she couldn't seem to help it.

"Stop. Just stop making excuses for him. You're lucky, I'm the only one that knows. Because if the club knew... you know we'd all go over there and kill him."

"I know." and Jasmine had to admit that she did know. She knew that Jax and the rest of the club would do whatever it took to keep her safe. She just silently hoped that it wouldn't come down to that.

"Don't go back."

"But my job is over there."

"Move it here, like you said earlier."

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

Jax nodded, then gave Jasmine a hug. "I still care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." she nodded into his chest. "Come on, let's get you back to your moms." she nodded again.

Jax backed up and softly kissed Jasmine on her lips, then both of them finished getting dressed. After that, they got on Jax's motorcycle, and he rode off. Ten minutes later, Jax pulled up to the house. Jasmine got off first and said "Could you not tell anyone about what I told you?"

Jax got off, then faced Jasmine. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but he better not try and show his face here... if he does, then I have no choice but to tell the club."

"Okay... deal."

"You know, they all care about you and I'm sure they don't want to see you getting hurt either."

"I know." she nodded, then both of them walked into the house.

As they walked into the kitchen, Gemma looked up. "Well... where have you two been?"

"Just hanging out." Jax said, looking down. "Where's Clay?"

"Out back."

Jax nodded. "Okay." then he went outside.

"So, what were you two up to?" asked Diane, with a grin.

"You know... just talking and catching up. We went to see Abel."

"Isn't he the cutest little guy, you've ever seen?" asked Gemma.

Jasmine nodded. "He's beautiful."

"Hopefully in the next couple weeks, he'll be able to come home." Gemma smiled.

"That's good."

"He's a fighter, like his daddy. So we have faith that he will come home."

"I hope so, Gemma." Jasmine smiled.

Gemma took a drink of her beer, then said "Jazz... we've been going though Seth's things and found a photo album."

"Of what?"

"Old pictures of you and Jax." said Diane.

"Yep, the two of you were inseparable." Gemma said, handing her the photo album. "Take a look."

Jasmine started looking though it, then said "I remember some of these."

"There's one of you when you were born, Jax was holding you." Gemma started. "Jax had turned four a few months before and he looked up at Diane, Seth, and me then said 'Jazzy will always be my best friend, I will always protect her from everything, and I will always love her' Jax was so adorable."

Diane nodded. "I remember him saying that, I was in the hospital bed and he was sitting next to me."

Jasmine found the picture, they were talking about, then Gemma said "Jazz... even though you've been gone for the past ten years, I know that deep down, he still loves you."

"Maybe."

"No... honey, you can see it in his eyes that he still does. Yes, he's been with other girls, but you're his first love and none of them will ever compare to you."

Jasmine smiled at Gemma. "He was my first love too."

"See." Diane started. "You never forget your first love."

Gemma nodded. "You and Jax are meant to be together and one day... I know you will."

"I don't know, Gem... but we'll see."

"Yes, we will see." she laughed, taking a sip of her beer, then Jasmine was looking through the album some more.

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Have I told you about your father's funeral?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." Diane nodded. "His funeral is on Friday, then after there will be a get together at Gemma's."

"All right." A few minutes later, her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Can we talk now?"

"Hang on." she looked at her mom and Gemma. "I'll be right back." then Jasmine went outside and sat on the swing. "Okay, Ryan... what?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ryan asked.

"My mom and my godmother."

"Why was I hearing guy's voices in the background?" he asked. He knew that is what he was hearing and he didn't like it at all. Jasmine was his property and nobody was touching what was his.

"Would you stop? It's just my dad's friends, because my mom had a little gathering here at his house." Jasmine said as she got fed up with his attitude. She didn't know why he was being the way he was but she was getting tired of it. She knew she had some serious thinking to do.

"I should have came with you, so I could watch you." he said. He could picture her with all those guy and with those guys touching her and it was making him even madder. He really needed to find out where she was so he could be there with her.

"I'm hanging up now... I don't have time for this."

"Jasmine... wait."

"What, Ryan?"

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

A few minutes later, Juice, Chibs, and Bobby walked up to Jasmine and Bobby said "Hey, Jazz... we're going to take off to the shop. We'll see you later."

"It's good to see you again." said Chibs, with a smile.

"And it's nice to meet you." said Juice.

She nodded. "Okay... bye guys." she waved, then the guys got on their motorcycles and rode off.

"Jasmine, who were you talking to?" asked Ryan, who was still on the phone. He didn't like that she was talking to other men.

"I already told you, it's my dad's friends."

"That's it... I'm on my way, so I can watch you."

"No, Ryan, you don't need to."

Ryan laughed, then said "Too late." then he hung up on her. He would find out where she is and he would go and make sure nobody was touching what was his and that what was his wasn't looking at any other man. If she was he would make her sorry.

A little bit later, Jax found Jasmine crying on the swing. He walked up to her and said "What's wrong, Jazz?"

She looked up at him with tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes red. "Um... Ryan heard me talking to Juice, Chibs, and Bobby. They were telling me goodbye and now Ryan is on his way here to come 'watch' me."

"Let him... but I swear to God, if he lays another finger or hand on you, he's fuckin' dead."

"Jax..." she shook her head.

"No, Jasmine... he's done hurting you."

She nodded and said "Okay." then Jasmine thought about what Gemma told her about Jax, when she was born. She smiled, stood up, and gave Jax a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" she nodded into his chest. "Okay." he kissed the top of her head, then Jasmine's phone rang. "If it's him, do not answer it."

She looked at it, then raised her eyebrow. "It's my shop." she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl."

"Oh... hey, Nicole. What's up?"

"I called to warn you."

"About what? Is the shop okay?"

"No, no... the shop is fine. It's Ryan."

"What'd he do?"

"He's been calling the shop asking everyone exactly where you are."

"Yeah, he told me that he's coming over here."

"Jasmine, please be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"How's the shop?"

"It's good... we'll I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thank you, Nicole."

"No problem, bye." then Nicole hung up.

Jasmine put her phone in her pocket, then she looked up at Jax. "I guess, he's trying to find out where I am, so he can get here."

"Let him and see what happens."

"Jax..."

"No, Jasmine... you're not leaving my side. I'm going to be with you, protecting you from that son-of-a-bitch."

Seconds later, Clay and Tig walked up to them. Jasmine had a feeling that they heard the end of what Jax said, by the look on Tig's face, then Clay said "Hey, Jax." he looked at Jasmine seeing her upset. "What's going on?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Jax..." Jasmine said, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Clay asked again, looking at Jax.

"Round up everyone at the shop and we'll talk about it as soon as I get there."

Clay nodded, knowing that it was serious. He gave Jasmine a hug. "I'm glad you're back, Jazzy."

"Me too." she nodded.

Then Tig gave her a hug. "We'll see you later, Jazz."

A few seconds later, Tig let go, then both him and Clay got on their bikes and rode off. "Bye, guys." Jasmine yelled.

Jax grabbed her hands. "I'm going to discuss business with the club, then I will be right back."

She nodded. "Okay."

Jax gave her a kiss on her forehead, got on his bike, and said "I'll be right back."

"All right, bye, Jax." then as Jax took off, Jasmine went into the house.

She walked into the kitchen and Diane said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jax went to the shop, he'll be back."

"Is everything okay?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, tell Jax that I'll be in my room, when he gets back."

"Okay, honey." Gemma nodded, then Jasmine went into her old room, laid down and closed her eyes. She was beyond tired and let sleep take her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter also belongs to LazySmurf247! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own SoA no matter how much I want Jax and how much Steph wants Juice! LMAO!**

**-Chapter Five-**

Jax got back to Seth's about four hours later. He walked inside, then saw Diane and Gemma sitting on the couch.

"Ma... you're still here?" he asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Yeah." she nodded. "What's going on with Jazz?"

Jax turned to Diane. "You know about Jasmine's boyfriend Ryan, right?"

Diane nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Did you know... he's been hitting her?"

Diane shook her head. "No... he was?"

"Yeah, he was giving her bruises and hitting her on the back of the head and now Jazz told me that he's on his way here to 'watch' her."

"Are you serious, Jax?"

"Yeah, Ma... I told the club and now I'm not leaving Jasmine's side." he paused. "Let him try and do something to her now."

"Oh wow... I had no idea that was going on."

"Well, Diane... she was probably scared to tell you. It was like pulling teeth for her to tell me."

"Thanks, Jax." Diane started. "For keeping an eye on Jasmine."

"It's no problem... I still care about her and I still love her, so it's no problem."

Gemma smiled. "That's my boy." he stood up. "Jazz is up in her room, she said to go in there when you got back."

"Okay... good night, ladies." he smiled at them.

"Good night." both Gemma and Diane said at the same time, as Jax went upstairs.

He opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. He took off his shoes, vest, flannel, and jeans, then he crawled into bed with Jasmine. She rolled over, cuddling in his arms. "Jax..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, Babe... it's me."

"Please don't ever leave me." she mumbled again.

He kissed Jasmine on her forehead, then said "I won't... ever." he wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep. Even as he slept he thought about her and vowed that nothing would ever hurt her again.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up to the smell of motorcycle grease and the bright sun shining in her eyes. She looked over and saw Jax sound asleep, next to her. She smiled, then as she was about to cuddle in his arms, her phone rang. She reached over Jax to grab it on the night stand. "Hello?"

"Hey... it's me, Nicole."

"Hey... what's up?"

"I called to ask you." she paused. "Your address."

"Address?"

"Of where you are?"

Jasmine could tell that something wasn't right, by the way Nicole was talking. "Answer me yes or no... is Ryan making you ask me?"

"Yep."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Oh yeah, the store is doing really good."

Jasmine could hear the fear in her voice. "Listen to me... tell Ryan I'm in Los Angeles or something. You somehow get away from him, tell Sandra to close the shop and you come to me."

"Okay."

"You'll be safe here."

"All right... thanks Jasmine."

"Be careful, Nic." then Nicole hung up the phone. "Damn it." Jasmine shook her head as she put her phone down.

Jax was rubbing his eyes, then he said "What's going on?"

"Nicole just called me." Jasmine paused. "Ryan was there hurting her or something, trying to get information on me. So I told her to get away from him and meet me here, so she would be safe."

"Jazz..."

"I know, Jax... she's my best friend and I got her into this mess. It's my fault." she collapsed into Jax's arms. "I mean, Nicole has been through a lot already, she doesn't need this too."

Jax nodded and said "Okay, when she gets here, me and someone else will go with you to pick her up."

"Thank you. I didn't think Ryan would stoop this low, just to find out where I am."

"Both of you will be safe... I promise."

She nodded. "I know. I trust you, Jax."

"Okay." he paused to sit up. "Do you want to come with me to see Abel?"

"Yeah."

"All right, after I go talk to Clay... we'll go when I come back."

"Cool, because I wanted to take a shower."

Jax laid back down pulling Jasmine on his chest. "First, I just want to lay here with you." Jasmine smiled and laid on him.

An hour later, Jasmine sat up. "Okay... you go do, whatever it is you do and I'll take a shower." she stood up, out of her bed. "I'll see you later." as she was walking away, Jax grabbed her arm, pulling her down to his lips.

After he kissed her, he smiled, then said "I'll be back later."

"Okay." she nodded, then got some clothes and went into her bathroom. She took a fifteen minute shower. When she came back out, Jax was gone. She had put on jeans, a t-shirt, and white Vans. She grabbed her brush and went downstairs.

Diane looked up. "Good morning, Honey."

"Morning, Mom."

"How are you?"

Jasmine sat down on the couch. "Okay, I guess."

"Jax told me about Ryan." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "How come you never told me he was hurting you?"

"I don't know, Mom... I just figured that he'd stop and it would go away."

"But is he on his way here?"

She nodded. "Yeah... so is Nicole."

"Why?"

"Because he's been hurting her too, trying to get information about me... so I told her to get away from him and come to me."

"Oh no." Diane shook her head.

"She'll be safe here."

"Yes, she will... with Clay, Jax, and the guys."

"I just hope she sneaks away from him."

"I think Jax would fight tooth and nail to keep you safe." Jasmine nodded. "He still cares about you."

"I know, Mom."

"He told me and Gemma last night, that he still loves you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, Jasmine... you can see it in his eyes." Diane paused. "He still loves you and do you know how excited he was to know, that you were coming home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine sighed. "We'll see, Mom."

A half an hour later, Jax came back to Seth's and walked into the house.

"Hello, Jax." Diane waved.

"Hi."

"Is Gemma still coming over?"

"Yeah, she'll be here when she leaves the hospital."

"Okay." Diane nodded.

"Where's Reese's Pieces?"

Diane laughed, then said "She's up in her room."

Jax nodded, then went up to her room. He opened the door and walked in. He shut the door and saw Jasmine laying on her bed, looking at her laptop. He sat down next to her. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Nothing really... just looking at the sales from the shop, since I've been gone."

"Oh... you ready to go to the hospital?"

Jasmine shut her laptop. "Yep." she stood up and put all the things she needed into her pockets. "I'm ready."

He grabbed her hand. "Okay... let's go." then he kissed her on the nose.

She giggled, then they walked down stairs. "We'll be back, Mom!"

"Okay... bye kids!" Diane yelled back, as they walked out the door. Jax and Jasmine got onto his bike, then they rode off to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright so thanks for all the reviews… From this point on the writing in these chapters are mine! Although I will still say that this story is co-authored by LazySmurf247 and me! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We still don't own SoA! But don't tell anyone I have Jax locked in my closest and Steph has Juice locked in her bathroom and handcuffed to the shower rod! Oh and Katie has Opie chained to her headboard and Cass has Happy chained to her bedroom door! Celia has one of the Sons not sure which chained to her wrist where she can reach him at any time! So seeming as we don't own SoA we are borrowing them! We'll give them back when we're done we promise!

**-Chapter 6-**

Jax pulled to a stop in a parking space at the hospital and shut off his bike and then got off. He put his helment on his bike and then helped Jasmine off of it. Once she had her helement off and on the bike he grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand into the hospital. He looked over at her and gave her a slight smile. He was happy that she was willing to come with him to see his son.

Jasmine looked down at their linked hands and back up at Jax. "Are you sure holding my hand on the way to see your son is the smart thing to do? I don't really want to piss your girlfriend off."

Jax sighed and said "Tara isn't my girlfriend Jazz."

Jasmine lifted an eyebrow and said "Does she know that she isn't Jax? She sure acts like she owns you or something."

Jax came to a stop and said "Do you really think I would fuck you while I was with Tara?"

Jasmine's eyes flashed with fire."Why not Jax? If you remember correctly you fucked Tara while you were with me!"

Jax looked down and then back up and said "You know what Jasmine let's not do this now. We'll talk about this later and I do mean we will talk about it later."

Jasmine nodded and started walking again with Jax towards the hospital. She tried to pull her hand out of Jax's but he held it firm and gave her a look. She looked into his eyes for a minute and then nodded. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back. She held her breath as they stepped into the hospital. She hoped with everything inside of her that they wouldn't run into Tara because she really didn't want to have to deal with her right now. Not with everything else she had to deal with.

Once in the elevator Jax pulled Jazz in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his chin on her head and then bent a little to kiss her head. He loved how she felt in his arms but he wasn't sure if he could ever get her to be his again like he really wanted too. When the elevator doors opened onto the floor they needed Jax wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist and guided her towards the NICU so they could see his son. He loved the fact that Jasmine didn't seem to mind him having a son. If anything it was like she already loved him. He just hoped that she would come to love his son as her own.

Jax pushed open the door to Abel's room and walked in with Jazz following him. When they got by the incubator he put his hand on the incubator and noticed that Jazz had done the same thing. He looked over at her and smiled when he saw the look on her face as she looked at his son. He looked up when he heard a knock on the window. He scowled when he saw Tara motioning for him.

He looked over at Jazz and said "I'll be right back Jazz. Let me see what Tara wants."

Jazz looked behind her and saw Tara glaring at her so she just smiled and waved. She then looked at Jax and nodded. She didn't really care at this moment. All of her attention was on the little boy in the incubator. She couldn't help but wish that she wouldn't have miscarried her baby. If she hadn't then her and Jax would probably still be together and Abel would be hers and Jax's son instead of Jax and Wendy's son.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard Jax raising his voice so she quickly kissed her fingers and put them on the incubator and whispered "I'll be back to see you soon little guy."

With that she hurried out of the room in time to hear Tara say "How can you believe a word that bitch says? She lost your guy's baby on purpose Jax."

Jasmine saw red at that and stalked towards Tara and before Tara even knew what was coming Jasmine had her pushed up against the wall with an arm over her throat and she growled "I lost my baby on purpose Tara? You're the one who kept provoking that fight anytime I tried to walk away. I wanted my baby Tara. Why did you even pick a fight at that time? Huh? I know you saw me in the store buying a pregnancy test. Did you want me to lose the baby? Did you think Jax would end up back with me and leave your skanky ass? Why? I SAID WHY TARA?"

Jax was shocked at what he was seeing. He has saw Jasmine lose her temper before but never like this. He has never seen her get physical with someone before and to be honest it was kind of hot. He shut that part of his brain off as he thought about what to do or what to say.

Jax finally decided and pulled Jasmine off of Tara and he said "Jasmine you need to calm down."

Jasmine rounded on Jax and said "You are actually trying to defend her? My God Jax is there nothing you will do for her? And I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend. You sure as hell could have fooled me. Little Miss Tara knocks and Jax has to go running like the good little boy Tara expects. Well you know what Jax? You and Tara both deserve one another."

Jax stood there in shock for a few seconds and then he said "Jazz it isn't that at all."

Jasmine bitterly laughed and said "Sure it isn't Jax. You know what I don't care anymore. I should have known better than to believe a damn thing you say. You broke my heart once and I will be damned if I let you break it again. So Tara you can have him I don't want him. I hope you both get what you fucking deserve."

Jax watched as Jasmine walked off and then he brushed past Tara and caught up with Jasmine and spun her around and said "So that's it? You're just going to walk away? AGAIN? I don't want Tara damn it I want you!"

"Well you know what Jax? You and Tara are perfect for one another. I can't believe I almost believed you again. You broke me once Jax and you won't get the chance to do it again. Go be with Tara. You both are so good at breaking people's hearts that you deserve once another." Jasmine spat out. She jerked her arm out of Jax's grasp and took off down the hall. Once she was outside she took off running.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… I'm glad that you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA but for now I'm borrowing Jax! I need his help with the shower!

**-Chapter 7-**

Jax watched as Jasmine walked away from him again. This time he didn't go after her. He had a lot to think about and he needed to be alone to think about it. As he was watching Jasmine disappear her totally forgot about Tara being anywhere near. He knew that he had hurt Jasmine back then but he never realized how much until just now. He also knew that Tara had hurt Jasmine back then but until now he never knew any of what happened between Tara and Jasmine. He really did have a lot to think about.

Jax turned around when he felt a hand on his arm and he growled "Tara just leave me alone. Wasn't it enough to screw my life up years ago? But now you have to screw it up again? What in the hell is your problem?"

Tara took a step back at Jax's words. She couldn't believe that he was putting all this on her. If he didn't want her years ago he wouldn't have slept with her. She knew in her mind that he still loved her. She just had to get rid of Jasmine to make him see that.

"Jax I didn't do anything years ago or now. You know that Jasmine isn't the one for you and you know that I am. I love you Jax." Tara said.

Jax glared at Tara and spat out "You didn't do anything years ago? You have got to be kidding me. I believe Jasmine, Tara because she has never lied to me like you have. You knew back then that she was pregnant didn't you? You didn't care that you could hurt her or cost me my child? I thought I knew you Tara but it turns out that I didn't know you at all."

Tara was shocked because Jax has never spoken to her before like he was now. She knew that she had to do some fast talking if she was going to get him on her side. She knew that what she did was best for her and Jax in the long run but she would never tell him that. She couldn't lose him now when she needed him so much.

"Jax I swear I didn't know she was pregnant. You know me better than that. I could never harm a child Jax. I don't have it in me." Tara said. She kept her eyes on Jax the whole time that she was talking so that he would believe her. She didn't know that her eyes kept blinking as she uttered the lies.

Jax shook his head and said "You're lying Tara. Do you know how I know that you're lying?"

Tara's eyes widened and she said "I'm not lying Jax I swear. And what makes you think I am lying?"

Jax just laughed bitterly. "Your eyes blink when you are telling a lie Tara. They did back in high school and they still do. Just leave me alone and stay the hell away from Jasmine."

As Jax started to walk away Tara said "You're not the boss of me Jax Teller. You can't tell me who to stay away from."

Jax spun back around and said in a low voice "I'm telling you Tara if you go near Jasmine I will make sure that you pay in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. You fucked my life up once I refuse to let you do it again."

Tara watched as Jax walked off and once he was out of sight she let a smile out. She knew what she was going to do to Jasmine. She just had to find a way so that it wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass. She knew that Jax's words wasn't a threat but a promise.

She knew that if she wanted to have Jax in her life that she was going to have to make Jasmine disappear. She knew that she was going to have to do what she probably should have done years ago. So in her mind as she went about doing rounds she came up with plans to make sure that Jasmine and Jax never got together again. And she came up with plans to make sure that Jax never found out about what really happened that night that Jasmine caught him and her together in bed. Because she knew that if Jax found out that she wouldn't ever get him back in her life again.

A/N 2: So alright I know that this chapter is short but I wanted it this way. Jasmine will be back in the next chapter. I just thought that this conversation between Jax and Tara needed to be had. Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys are liking the story! ***WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLOENCE OF DIFFERENT KINDS***

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Cries and then laughs evily* I may now own SoA but for right now I have Jax tied to my bed post!

Jasmine looked around after she stopped running and she wasn't sure where she was at. Right now she wasn't sure if she even cared where she was at. She couldn't believe that she had almost been taken back in by Jax. Was she ever going to learn? Was she ever going to stop loving him?

She couldn't believe that she had actually believed him when he told her that him and Tara wasn't a couple. If they weren't a couple then why did he pulled her off of Tara? Why wouldn't he let her do what she should have done a long time ago? She blinked the tears away that filled her eyes. She wouldn't cry over him again she wouldn't.

"Hey baby want to come and play with me?" a guy called out.

At that Jasmine looked up and swore when she saw one of Darby's men. She knew that this wasn't going to end well at all. She didn't look back at the guy but kept on walking. She knew that if she didn't then she would probably freeze on the spot. Just what she needed to make this day even more worse than what it already was.

Jasmine flinched when she felt a hand grab her arm and the guy said "I was talking to you bitch."

Jasmine tried to yank her arm out of the guys hold but he tightened his grip on her and she said "Well I wasn't talking to you."

The guy slapped her hard across the face and said "Don't talk to me like that."

Jasmine knew some moves after all she grew up with Jax and Opie so she tried to use the moves on the guy who wouldn't let her go. She got in a couple good hits but the guy still beat the shit out of her.

When he saw that she was unconscious he took her back with him to an abandoned house and had his way with her. When Jasmine came back to she tried fighting again but it just wasn't working.

The guy smirked as he took out a knife and said "Now you see what I can do to little bitches like you. You think just because you're beautiful that you can ignore me. Well I showed you what happens when you ignore me didn't I?"

Jasmine spat blood up into the guys face and said in a whisper "You may have showed me but you just signed your own death warrant cock sucker! You do remember the Sons don't you? Or are you completely fucking brain dead?"

The guy paled a little but then he smirked as he took the knife across Jasmine's stomach making her scream out in pain. He continued to use the knife on her in different areas and then he picked her up and carried her out of the abandoned house. Several hours had passed since he first took her and it was now dark outside.

He walked up the street to where a park was and placed her on the ground. After doing that he kicked her in the ribs and stomped on her legs a couple time before leaving her there to die.

Jasmine came back to a while later and she knew that she was hurt badly. She could barely move and everything was on fire but especially her stomach and her legs. She closed her eyes but opened them back up when what happened flashed back through her mind. She moved her arm even though it hurt her to do so and reached into her pants pocket or what was left of her pants and let out a sigh of relief when she felt her cell phone. She bit her lip through the pain as she managed to pull her cell phone out of her pocket.

She scrolled through the contacts until she saw the number she wanted and then she pressed the phone to her ear.

On the other end the person picked up and said "Hello."

Jasmine breathed through the pain and whispered "Gemma I need your help."

Gemma sat straight up in her chair when she heard Jasmine's voice. "What is it baby girl? Where are you?"

Jasmine tried to look around but when she moved her head she groaned in pain and whispered "I..Don't..Know.. Help..Me..Gemma.."

Gemma jumped out of her seat and rushed through the club looking for clay as she said "Hold on baby girl just hold on."

Jasmine could feel herself fading so she stuttered "If…I…Don't…Make…It…Keep…An…Eye…On…My…Mom…"

With that Jasmine slipped back into blackness.

Gemma took her phone off of her ear and saw that she was still connected to Jasmine and put it back to ear yelling "Jasmine! Baby Girl don't do this to me. You answer me!"

When she received no response Gemma grew even more worried. When she didn't see her husband in the club and she saw the Chapel door shut she ran over to it and didn't give a fuck if they were in Church or not she shoved it open and ran in.

Clay looked up in surprise when the door to the Chapel was thrown open and then his eyes widened even more when he saw the panicked look on his wife's face and he stood up "What is it baby? What's wrong?"

Gemma took her cell phone off of her ear and handed it to Clay and said "Jazz called me and she needs help Clay. She didn't sound good at all. I was talking to her one second and then the next second she wasn't there even though it says we're still connected."

Clay put the phone to her ear and said "Jazz, Sweetheart its Clay I need for you to talk to me. Where are you?"

Jasmine came back too and she heard Clay's voice. This time even through the pain she made herself look around.

"I'm..at..some..kind..of..park..it..looks..like." Jazz said through her pain.

Clay looked around and let out a sigh of relief that Jax still wasn't back from wherever he was and he said "Princess we're coming to find you. How bad are you hurt?"

At that all the guys at the table jumped up and Clay motioned for them to be quiet when he heard Jasmine say "I'm..cut..badly..and..beaten.."

Clay let the cusswords fly and he said "Do you know who did this to you? Stay on the phone with me we're coming to look for you."

Clay looked around at Happy, Juice, Tig, Bobby, and Opie. "She's in a park somewhere and she says that she's badly beaten and cut."

All the guys cussed and Opie said "Did she say if she knew who did it to her?"

Clay shook his head and said "Sweetheart do you know who hurt you?"

Jasmine shut her eyes and groaned before whispering "It..was..one..of..Darby's..men.."

Clay cussed loud and hard and then looked at the guys and Gemma and said "It was one of Darby's men."

At that all of the Sons were in an uproar but Clay soon had them calmed and he said "Let's get looking for her."

All of the Sons nodded and took out of the Chapel at a run and Clay turned back to Gemma and said "If Jax comes back don't say anything to him. I know that something happened between him and Jazz earlier and right now we don't want Jazz even worse than what she is."

Gemma nodded and kissed Clay quickly and said "Go find our girl and get her some help."

Clay nodded and threw Gemma his cell phone "I'm taking yours with me. I'll keep you informed."

Gemma nodded and watched Clay run out as fast as he could. She sent up a prayer that Jazz would be alright.

The guys decided to check the park that was closes to where the Nords had their headquarters first. When they got to the park they took out flashlights and started searching.

Opie was the one to spot Jasmine first and he called out "Over here guys and hurry up. Someone call an ambulance."

Happy, Juice, Tig, Bobby, and Clay all got there at the same time. Juice pulled out his cell and quickly called for an ambulance while Clay knelt down next to Opie and Jasmine. He swore up a storm when he saw her clothes in tathers and the cuts all on her. When he lifted her shirt just a little bit he cussed even more. He couldn't believe this and he knew that the guy who did this would pay for it and so would all of the Nords. You don't hurt women and especially a woman who was family to the Sons.

Juice and Opie put pressure on the worst of the cuts and Opie said "Someone needs to call her mom and call Gemma."

Clay looked at Opie and took the cell phone back out of his pocket that he put it in once he disconnected from Jasmine after they found her and called Gemma. "Babe get to Diane's and grab her and meet us at St. Thomas. It's bad Gemma really bad."

Gemma gasped and said "I'll get Diane. I'll also get Chibbs so he can help me keep Diane call. How bad is she Clay?"

Clay sighed. "She has several cuts on her and the deepest one is across her stomach. It looks like she has broken bones and she has lost consciousness again. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Gemma sighed. "Alright baby but keep an eye on her."

"I will baby I will. See you soon." Clay said before hanging up the cell. He looked up when he heard the Sirens. He saw the paramedics and let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the cop that came with them was Unser.

"Jesus! What the hell happened here Clay?" Unser said when he got close and saw Jasmine.

Clay shook his head. "I don't know everything that happened. Jazz called Gemma and told her she needed help and Gemma came running to me. Jasmine had lost consciousness but came to and told me where she was or where she thought she was. She also said that it was one of Darby's men who did this to her."

Unser swore. "Follow her to the hospital. I'll ask around and see if anyone saw or heard anything. I'll be at the hospital later. Let me know how she is."

Clay nodded and stood up and followed the paramedics to the ambulance and he said to the medic in a hard voice "You be gentle with her and get her straight to St. Thomas. We're following you."

The medic gulped and nodded before jumping into the ambulance. Clay got on his bike with Opie, Tig, Bobby, Happy and Juice following behind him and pulled out after the ambulance. They didn't give a shit that they ran red lights because they were staying with that ambulance.

As soon as the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital the guys parked their motorcycles in a handicap spot not caring that someone may need it and they ran towards the ambulance. They followed the paramedics into the Emergency Room.

When Clay saw Tara coming towards the gurney that Jasmine was on he growled and shook his head. "I don't think so Tara. I want a different Doctor and I want one now."

Tara looked at Clay in surprise because she thought that he trusted her so she said "I can handle this Clay. I'll look after whoever it is that was just brought in."

Happy stepped forward and growled. "I don't think so Tara. You heard Clay and I know for a fact Jazz wouldn't want you touching her. You'd probably kill her instead of helping her. So get another Doctor and get one NOW!"

Tara stepped back and when she looked at the gurney she gasped. She secretly hoped that Jasmine would die. She tried to hide the smile that she felt forming but from the look on Opie's face as he stepped forward and grabbed her arm she wasn't successful.

"That's it Tara. I think you need to leave. And I will be telling the Chief of Staff about your unprofessional attitude. I think this will be what the second or third time you have been complained about. Am I right?" Opie said in a harsh whisper.

Opie looked back at the medics and said "Get her into a Trauma room damn it. I'll find a Doctor and send him in."

The medics nodded and wheeled Jasmine forward with Clay, Tig, Bobby and Juice following her.

Happy stepped forward and grabbed Tara's other arm and marched her forward and came to a stop when he saw a Doctor and he smirked when he saw who it was. "Dr. Randall if you could go to the Trauma room Jasmine is in there and hurt badly and she needs medical attention now. Dr. Knowels here tried to treat Jasmine but smiled when she saw how bad of a shape Jazz was in."

Dr. Randall spun around and glared at Tara and spat out "I will deal with you later Dr. Knowels."

Happy and Opie both smirked as they continued to man handle Tara and took her out to the waiting room and pushed her down in a seat.

"You will sit there and you will stay there. If you move a muscle I'll make an exception to not hurting a woman!" Happy growled.

Opie and Happy both looked up when they heard Gemma call out "Opie and Happy how is Jazz?"

Nobody saw Jax step off of the elevator or even knew he was there until he said "What do you mean how is Jazz? What is wrong with Jasmine?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! Right now though I'm riding Jax's…Bike! *Gives an evil laugh* You all thought I meant something else didn't you?

**-Chapter 9-**

Jax took a step forward and said "I repeat what do you mean how is Jazz? Somebody fucking tell me something!"

Gemma rounded on Jax with cold eyes. "Why don't you ask your little slut here what is wrong with Jazz? I mean after all because you couldn't leave Tara alone Jasmine left the hospital on her own. My God son how fucking stupid can you be? Don't you know that Tara is only using you?"

Tara started to get out the seat she was pushed back into with Happy who snarled "Stay the fuck seated!"

Jax broke eye contact with his mom and looked at Tara who was pale and he said slow and deliberately. "What did you do Tara?"

Tara looked up at Jax in shock and said "I didn't do anything. Why do you think I did something?"

Jax raised an eyebrow and looked from Tara to Happy and back to Tara and then to Opie and said sarcastically "I don't know Tara why would I think that? Could it be the fact you have Hap and Op surrounding you and not letting you out of their sight? Now what in the hell did you do to Jasmine?"

Tara shook her head and said "I swear Jax I didn't do anything to that bitch."

Jax took a step forward and said "I'm telling you again watch your mouth about Jasmine, Tara. She's mine and you know very well I protect what is mine."

Tara paled and Hap said "Technically she is telling the truth brother. The only thing is she had a look in her eyes when she tried to look Jasmine over like she was happy that Jasmine was hurt. I knew from the glint in her eyes that if she got the chance to work on Jasmine that she wouldn't do everything she could to save Jasmine."

Jax's eyes narrowed and he bit out "Why does Jasmine need saved? What in the hell has happened to Jazz? Someone needs to tell me what in the hell is going on and tell me NOW!"

Gemma turned to look at her son and finally said "She was beaten badly and she called me. Clay and the guys found her and had her rushed here. We don't know anything yet."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you like this story… I will warn you this chapter is short but it needed to be done! I would say enjoy but unfortunately that doesn't fit this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Smirks at Katie* If you hand me over Happy I'll give you Tig!

Gemma looked up when she heard someone clear their throat and her eyes widened when she saw all of the blood on the Doctor's white lab coat. She looked into his eyes and saw that whatever he had to say she was not going to lie. She grabbed onto Clay's hand who had come over to her after following the Doctor out and wouldn't let it go as she saw the Doctor take a couple steps forward and come to a stop in front of Gemma, Diane, Clay and Jax.

Happy stepped up next to Diane and said in his raspy voice "How is Jazz doing Doc?"

Dr. Randall took in a deep breath and said "I'm afraid that the news isn't good."

Diane cried out and would have collapsed if Happy wouldn't have caught her and Happy said "What is wrong? Is she alive?"

Dr. Randall nodded shortly and said "Yes, she is alive but she is in critical condition. She is being taken up to surgery as we speak. I'm sorry to say that she lost the baby. She was about nine weeks along and I don't even think she was aware that she was pregnant. Unfortunately that is not the worse news that I have to give."

Jax had paled as Dr. Randall talked but he cleared his throat and said "What is the worse news Doc? What could possibly be worse than her losing her baby? What could possibly be worse than her being in critical condition?"

Dr. Randall looked down at the ground and then back up and everyone he looked at knew that the news was not going to be good. Dr. Randall was trying to think if he should just come right out and say it or if he should ease into it. Finally he came to a decision.

Dr. Randall took in a deep breath and finally said "As I was examing Jasmine I found some disturbing news. Not only was she beaten and cut but she was also raped."

Gemma and Diane both gasped and cried out and all of the guys growled.

Jax, Happy, Opie, Clay, Tig, Juice and Chibs all looked over at Tara when she laughed and Jax stepped forward and growled "Do you find something funny Tara?"

Tara smirked and said "You're not going to want Jazz now that she is damaged goods. So why don't you just come home with me Jax? You know you want too."

Dr. Randall rounded on Tara when he heard that and said "Dr. Knowles that was an unprofessional comment and uncalled for. I will be talking to the Director of the hospital tomorrow. Now on a personal level I could see why Jax would prefer Jazz over you. You are a selfish, uncaring, and manipulative bitch!"

Tara gasped and jumped up and said "I'm not selfish, uncaring or manipulative. Nor am I a bitch."

Gemma gave a laugh as she walked over and smacked Tara across the face. "That one was for you laughing at my Goddaughter being raped. How would you like it if you were raped Tara? Then again you'd probably like it."

Tara's mouth dropped open and she lifted her hand to slap Gemma back as she said "Who are you to talk to me that way? Jax are you going to let your Mom talk to me that way?"

Gemma caught Tara's hand before it connected to her face and she snarled "I'm going to be your worst nightmare. You ever coming near my son, my grandson or my Goddaughter and I will make your life a living hell."

Jax stepped forward and got nose to nose with Tara as he said "My mom can talk to you anyways she wants. God I can't believe I ever loved you or screwed you. Right now you do nothing but disgust to me."

Tara's mouth dropped open and she said "You don't mean that Jax. You love me and you know it."

Jax shook his head and turned towards Dr. Randall and said "You said Jazz was being taken up to surgery. Why does she need surgery?"

Dr. Randall took a deep breath and said "I'm going to be honest here. Jasmine has several broken ribs and one punctured a lung. Plus the wound on her stomach is really bad. She also lost a lot of blood and is being given a blood transfusion. If you guys want to go up to the Surgical floor the surgery should only take about 3 to 4 hours. I'll be scrubbing in to keep an eye on Jazz."

Jax sighed and turned and punched a wall. The only thought in his head that this was all his fault. If he wouldn't have stopped Jazz from beating the shit out of Tara she wouldn't have taken it the wrong way like she did and she wouldn't have been walking alone and been hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys are liking this story… I will warn you this chapter is a little short…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Frowns* I was borrowing Jax but I think Steph stole him from me sometime last night.

After they left Tara with the security guards Gemma, Diane, Jax, Clay, Happy, Tig, Bobby, Juice, Opie and Chibs all headed up to the waiting room on the surgical floor. None of them said anything because they were all thinking. Nobody wanted to talk because they were afraid if they did then they would somehow jinx the outcome of Jasmine's surgery.

Diane was sitting in a chair and silently crying. She hoped that her daughter would make it through this and that she would be alright. She regretted the last several years because she hadn't been as close to Jasmine as she should have been. She just hoped that she would get the chance to be the Mother she should have been to Jazz a long time ago. She leaned her head back against the wall and silently prayed.

Gemma was sitting next to Diane and held on to her friend's hand even though she didn't say anything. She was thinking about all the times she had picked up her phone to call Jasmine but put it back down again. Nobody in the club but Juice knew that she had kept tabs on Jasmine all of these years. She groaned in her mind as she thought about the woman who was like a daughter to her. She just hoped that she would get the chance to tell Jasmine what she meant to her.

Clay was standing on the other side of the chair that Gemma was sitting in with his head against the wall. His shoulders sagged as he thought about the woman he loved like a daughter. He wanted to punch something but he knew that right now he had to be cool and collected. His mind kept replaying all the times he saw Jasmine before she moved away and how wonderful Jasmine was for Jax. If something more happened to her he didn't care if it was in Charming or not someone was going to die.

Jax was pacing the waiting room. He knew that if he sat down he would lose it. All of this was his fault. How could he have been so stupid he wondered? He couldn't help but think of all the times he has kissed Jazz and made love to her. He couldn't help but think about the fact that he made love to her less than a week ago. He wanted to scream and shout. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the woman he loved and the woman who has always had his heart was fighting for her life. He wanted to make heads roll but he was afraid that if he left Jazz would somehow give up fighting.

Opie and Happy were standing next to one another and keeping a close eye on Jax. Both of them knew that Jax was pissed and ready to kill somebody. Both also knew that there was no way in hell they were letting Jax leave this waiting room. They knew that if he did and something happened that he would regret not being here. So they kept up their vigil on their brother while they each though about Jasmine and hoped that she would be alright.

A/N 2: Yes, I know this chapter is short but this chapter has a purpose… I wanted everyone to see what was running through some of the Sons' head and through Gemma and Diane's head… Dialogue would have ruined the chapter… Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews… Glad you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *wiggles my eyebrows at Cass, Celia, Katie, and Steph* I kidnapped all of your men and they are now handcuffed to one another and tied to the bar going across my room! *snickers at Cass* Don't pout at me or you won't get your man back!

Jax couldn't stand the waiting so he started pacing again. He looked up at the clock and saw that it had almost been three hours. He didn't know how much more he could take. He really needed to know that she was alright. He really needed to be able to see her with his own eyes so that he knew she was alright.

Gemma kept one eye on Diane and the other eye on Jax. She knew that one or both of them were going to break and probably break soon. Her eyes flicked to the clock and when she saw the time she hoped that the Surgeon or Doctor Randall would be out soon. She really hoped one of them would be because she was afraid that if they weren't then something must have went wrong.

Opie stepped forward and said "Calm down man. You have to believe that Jazz will be alright. She's a fighter Jax. She won't give up without a fight and you know it."

Jax looked over at his best friend and said in a whisper "I can't lose her again Op. I lost her once and I was worse off then what I was when Tara left. God I love her and I am always fucking up. Why can't I get it right? I just need for her to be okay even if she doesn't want me when she pulls through this. As long as she is alive then I can get through anything."

Opie put a hand on Jax's shoulder and said "She'll want you brother. A blind man could tell that she is in love with you."

Jax shook his head. "I don't think she is anymore. I hurt her and I know it. I was stupid today and I paid for it in a way I never thought I would have too. She looked at me with such hatred in her eyes that I could actually feel it."

Before Opie could say anything Dr. Randall was at the entrance to the Surgical waiting room and he said "Jasmine came through the surgery just fine. She lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure started to drop but with the blood transfusion we got her blood pressure back up. She will need to stay in the hospital for at least a week but probably longer. They are putting her in recovery now and two of you can see her but only for a few minutes. After recovery she will be moved to ICU for at least tonight until we know that she really is on the road to recovery."

Diane stood up and said "Jax and I will go and see her."

Jax looked over at Diane and shook his head. "I don't think me going to see her right now is a good idea Diane."

Diane walked over and smacked Jax on the back of the head. "You're coming with me to see her and that is final. You are now a coward Jackson Teller so you will go in and see Jazz."

Jax looked down at Diane in surprise and then rubbed the back of his head and said "Fine I will go with you to see her."

Diane nodded and smirked. "I didn't think any differently Jax. Even if you don't talk to her you know you are not going to believe that she came through this surgery alright until you lay eyes on her."

Dr. Randall bit back a chuckle and said "If you two will follow me I will take you to her."

Diane and Jax both nodded and followed Dr. Randall out of the waiting room and to the recovery room that Jasmine was in.

Diane walked right in behind Dr. Randall. Jax had to take in a deep breath and let it out and then take another deep breath before too followed Dr. Randall and Diane into the recovery room.

Jax's breath caught in his throat when he got a look at Jasmine. He couldn't believe that the woman laying in that hospital bed was her. She didn't look the same at all.

Dr. Randall looked at Jax and said "She is awake somewhat but she keeps dozing off. Be careful of her ribs. We can't wrap them because she could end up getting pneumonia and that isn't something she needs on top of everything that is wrong with her."

Jax nodded and looked back at Jasmine and then walked closer to the bed. His heart was breaking seeing her laying there so still. He just wanted to pick her up and make all of this go away but he knew that he couldn't. He put his hand lightly on her hand and held his breath when Jasmine's eyes fluttered open.

Jasmine opened her eyes and when she saw Jax standing there everything from earlier today came back to her and she whispered harshly "Get out of here! I don't want to see you. I told you earlier I never wanted to lay eyes on you again and I meant it! Go be with your fucking slut Jax! I don't need you here out of pity."

Diane gasped and said "Jazz don't be like that. You know Jax loves you."

Jasmine looked over at her mom and said "You can get out too. All of a sudden you're always taking his side. Well you can fucking go to hell. I don't want to see either of you. NOW GO!"

A Nurse came running in as Jasmine finished yelling and she said "What is going on in here? She can't be upset. It can make her recovery go backward."

Jasmine looked at the Nurse with pleading eyes and said "I don't want them in here. I don't want to see them. Please make them leave."

The Nurse looked and saw the hurt on both Jax's and Diane's face but she had no choice. "I'm sorry I'll have to ask you both to leave."

Diane shook her head. "I'm her mother and I'm not leaving."

The Nurse glared and said "You can either leave on your own or I can have Security come and escort you out of the room. Your prescence in here is upsetting her. Now you will have to leave."

Jax took one last look at Jasmine and felt his heart break into a million pieces and then grabbed Diane's wrist and said "Come on Diane she doesn't want us in here nor does she want to see us. Let's let her calm down and maybe you can see her tomorrow."

Diane nodded as tears filled her eyes and she looked at Jasmine and it broke her heart to see that look on her Daughter's face. She walked out with Jax as she fought back the tears that were blinding her. She knew why her daughter was doing what she was and it about killed her.

Jasmine watched her mom and Jax walk out of the room and she collapsed back onto the bed with sobs racking her body. Each time she sobbed more pain shot through her body but she couldn't help it. She wondered why couldn't she have died when she went through what she did? Why did she have to live with the memory of what happened to her.

She knew that there was no way she would get close to Jax or any man ever again. She couldn't afford too. She was too scared and she didn't think that she would ever get through it. She wasn't going to lean on anyone but herself. Her trust in any human was broken and who knew if it could ever be repaired.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday just had too much going on!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax and Diane walked back out to the Surgical waiting room with dejected looks on their faces and Gemma stepped forward and said "How is Jasmine doing?"

Diane started crying as she said "She doesn't want to see me or talk to me. She said to stay away from her."

Gemma gasped and said "Why doesn't she want to see you Di?"

Diane shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She couldn't believe that her own daughter didn't want to see or talk to her. What did she do that pissed her daughter off so badly? She completely forgot that she had been defending Jax and that is why Jazz had said what she did to her.

Gemma looked at Jax and said "What exactly did Jazz say?"

Jax looked up and said "She said she didn't want to see Diane or me. She doesn't want to talk to us either. I'm not even sure she will let you see her Ma. Right now she is pissed as hell at me and at her Mom and all her Mom did was try to tell her that I loved her."

Gemma looked from Diane to Jax and then back to Diane and said "Diane are you fucking crazy? Of course she isn't going to want to see Jax or hear about how he loves her! How could you defend him? Plain and simple he fucked up when he pulled Jazz off of Tara. Plus she went through hell and then some. Do you really think that was the best thing you could have done?"

Diane looked up at Gemma and shock and said "I thought you wanted Jasmine and Jax back together. How can you say those harsh things to me and about your own son?"

Gemma looked over at Jax and then back to Diane and said "Jax, knows that I love him. But Di you can't expect Jazz to take Jax back after what she thinks is a betrayal. She thinks that Jax betrayed her because he pulled her off of Tara. If I was Jax I would have let her have at Tara. It was the least the fucking bitch deserved. But for you to go in there and get on her when she said something you didn't like was wrong. She was just raped for heaven's sake. Do you really think that she would jump into a relationship with Jax right now even if she hadn't been beaten or raped?"

Diane thought about it for a minute and then shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had fucked up so badly. She knew that she would have to make it up to Jasmine somehow but she wasn't sure how.

Jax hung his head and said "I know I fucked up Ma. I realized that the minute Jazz walked away from me. If she would have stayed though instead of running away she would have heard what I said to Tara."

Gemma shook her head and said "Jax do you really think she wanted to hear anything? Hell Tara said that Jazz didn't want the baby. Tara is obviously more stupid than I thought her because Jazz would never lose a baby made with you on purpose. She is too in love with you. And yes I am saying that she is still in love with you. Give her time Jax and you will get her back. Now I'm going to go and see my Goddaughter. You all stay out here."

Gemma made her way to the recovery room and slipped in. She knew where it was as she had followed behind Jax and Diane when they had come to see Jasmine. When she saw Jasmine her heart went out to her.

"Its okay baby girl I'm here now." Gemma said softly as she sat on Jasmine's hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her gently.

Jasmine broke down and cried as Gemma held her. She wasn't even sure if she could talk. All she wanted to do was cry and she was tired of holding it in. She knew that if she didn't let some of it out she would lose it completely.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Glad you like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *snorts* If I owned SoA Jax would be handcuffed to me permanately!

Jasmine really hated hospitals. She was laying back in the bed with her eyes closed wondering when she was going to get out of here. It had been three days since she was admitted in and she wanted out. She couldn't stand being in here. Plus she just got a text message from Nicole letting her know that she should be in Charming tomorrow. She just hoped that Nicole was able to get away without Ryan following her.

She opened her eyes when she heard her hospital room door open and then she glared when she saw who it was that was coming in. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that it was Tara standing there.

"You better leave Tara because even if I hurt myself worse I will get out of this bed and kick your ass. You have no right to be in here. If I remember correctly you are suspended from working until the Hospital board reviews the file that Dr. Randall gave them." Jazz snapped.

Tara walked in and closed the door or at least she thought she closed the door all the way. Little did she know that a certain Son watched her walk in and then quickly made his way to the door.

The Son wanted to make sure that Tara didn't upset Jasmine any more than she already was. He leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation that was taking place inside the hospital room.

"You know Jazz I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought that my threat to you many years ago would have kept you away. Jax is mine and he will always be mine. You will never get your hands on him." Tara said.

Jazz looked up at Tara with cold eyes. "When you threatened me all those years ago Tart I was in a bad place because you just caused me to lose my baby. I'm no longer that girl anymore. You need to think about what you are doing. Do you really want to fuck with me? Because this time I will fight back. You don't scare me Tara. As for Jax you can have him. He proved to me the other day that you were more important to him than I ever was. Plus do you really think I want a guy after I went through?"

Tara laughed and said "You know I knew you was walking so after Jax left I made a phone call to a Nord who owed me a favor. I only had to tell him what you looked like. Did you enjoy him raping you? I mean I enjoy sleeping with the guy. He is very pleasurable in bed and right now Jax doesn't give me what I need or want so I have to look elsewhere for it."

Jasmine's mouth dropped open and she hissed "You stupid fucking bitch. What in the hell were you thinking? You are supposed to be a Doctor and help people. You aren't supposed to have people harmed. My God whatever Jax see's in you I will never know."

Tara laughed and said "When will you learn you slut? Jax is mine and will always be mine. I knew you were pregnant all those years ago. I knew exactly what to do to make you lose that baby. I loved watching you in pain and it made me ecstatic when I saw that you started to bleed after I punched and kicked you in the stomach. I wouldn't let you back then and I won't let you now have Jax. HE IS MINE."

The Son had heard enough and he walked in and said "Well Tara now you show your true colors."

Tara gasped and swung around to see who was standing there.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I am glad you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *looks at Kurt Sutter pleadingly* You can own them but I get to borrow them when I need them.

Tara paled when she saw Clay standing there and she stuttered "That…wasn't…how…it…sounded…"

Clay raised an eyebrow and said "Oh I believe that it was. I'm not the only one who heard you either. How dare you say those things to my Goddaughter? How dare you do those things to my Goddaughter? I use to think that you were halfway okay Doc and I even told Gemma to back off of you. But now that I know what I do everything Gemma said was the truth. You are a conniving, lying bitter bitch."

As he finished Clay stepped the rest of the way into Jasmine's hospital room and Jax came in behind him and Clay laughed when he saw Tara pale even further.

"You no good slut! How dare you do what you did back then to my woman? My God what kind of fucking woman are you?" Jax demanded. He had come up behind Clay but before he could say anything to Clay, Clay had motioned for him to listen. He put his ear to the door and heard everything Tara said. He couldn't believe everything she admitted to Jasmine. He looked over and saw that Jasmine was pale and he hurried to her side.

"Are you alright baby?" Jax asked tenderly. He noticed her holding her stomach and side.

Jasmine looked at Jax and flinched when she recalled everything she had said to him three days ago. "Oh God Jax I'm so sorry."

Jax shook his head. "Baby don't worry about it. We'll talk later. Right now you need to focus on getting better so we can get you out of here."

Jasmine nodded and then looked over at Tara and said in a dangerously low voice "You just wait you fucking bitch. You will pay for everything you have done to me."

Tara opened her mouth and shut it and then opened it again and finally said "I didn't mean what I said. I swear I didn't."

Jax turned his head and glared at Tara. "Oh yes you did you bitch. You didn't know that we were standing there. Jazz is right you will pay for what she has went through at your past and present. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Tara paled and ran out of the room and Clay walked over to the hospital bed and said "Are you alright Baby Girl? Did she hurt you?"

Jasmine had tears in her eyes and shook her head. "No I'm fine. But can one of you two do me a favor or get someone else to do it?"

Jax and Clay nodded and Jax said "Just name it baby."

Jasmine smiled a little and said "Nicole is due in today. Can someone please go and pick her up at the airport?"

Clay looked at Jax and then Jazz and said "I'll send Opie and Happy to pick her up. Do you think your boyfriend followed her?"

Jasmine paled at that thought and shook her head. "I don't think so. Nicole texted me and told me that she told Ryan I was in Washington."

Clay nodded and said "This Nicole seems like a good girl. When she gets here we will protect her like she is one of us."

Jasmine smiled and reached out to hug Clay but stopped as pain shot through her stomach and arms and said "Thank you."

Clay shook his head. "Will you be alright with Jax for a while? I don't want to leave you alone and Gemma won't be here yet for another couple of hours."

Jasmine looked over at Jax and then back to Clay with a sad smile. "I will be just fine. I think Jax and I need to talk some anyways."

Clay smiled and bent his head and brushed his lips across Jasmine's head and said "You will be fine sweetheart. You and I both know that Jax wouldn't hurt you."

Jasmine nodded. "I know that in my heart but right now it's my head that is having the trouble. I am finding it hard to be around any man right now. I know that Jax, you or any of the guys wouldn't hurt me and that my fear is irrational but I can't seem to help it."

Clay nodded and Jax said "We all understand Jazz. But you also have to remember that we are here to help you. None of us want you going through this alone especially when you have all of us to lean on. We love you Jazz and we are not going away. I can understand you being upset at me and blaming me but please quit pushing me away."

Clay looked over at his step son and saw all the raw emotion in his eyes and his jaw about dropped. He always suspected that Jax was still in love with Jasmine but now that he knew it to be one hundred percent true he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He knew that Jax would never hurt Jasmine on purpose but it was still hard to come to terms with Jax and Jasmine being together again especially after Jax hurt her so many years ago. Then he hid a smile as he thought that it was about time for Jazz and Jax to get their heads out of their assed.

"Look I will leave you two to talk. Jax I'm going to send Half-Sack over to stand outside the door. This way Tara won't be able to get back in here and harass Jasmine." Clay said.

Jax nodded and said "That is a good idea. I wondered how Tara got in here to begin with. If I'm not mistaken the Hospital board told her to stay out of the hospital until they were done reviewing the complaints."

Clay shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I'll find out."

"Thank you Uncle Clay for everything." Jasmine whispered.

Clay bent his head one more time and kissed Jasmine on the cheek and said "Anything for you Baby Girl. I'll see you in a little bit. You and Jax get some talking done and if you need me you call me."

Jasmine nodded and then watched as Clay left the room. She knew that she had to talk to talk to Jax but she was trying to think about exactly what it was that she wanted to say to him. She was still on pain medicine so it was kind of hard to concentrate on saying exactly what she wanted too. She sat there holding his hand and biting her lip as she thought about where to start.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *grins* But I have four of the boys chained up!

Jasmine looked over at Jax and saw him watching her closely. She sighed because she knew this was going to break her heart to talk about. She hasn't talked about it to anyone since it happened all those years ago.

"So do you want to tell me what happened all those years ago baby?" Jax finally asked. The silence was starting to kill him. He needed to know everything and he wanted to know everything.

Jasmine looked away and closed her eyes as she began talking. "Tara saw me pick up the pregnancy test at the story and then was at the Doctor's office after I had a blood test to confirm what the pee test already told me. She followed me home and cornered me. I didn't really want to fight but she gave me no choice after the first punch to my stomach. She laughed the whole time and told me that there was not a chance in hell she was letting me have a baby by you. She said that she would see me dead first. I tried to fight her off but I was weak from no sleep and not eating and she soon had me on the ground. She kept kicking my stomach. I looked down when I felt something stick running down my legs and I saw the blood. I finally managed to yell and Mom and Dad came running out. Dad saw Tara and started towards her but I told him to let her go and not to say anything to anyone. Dad and Mom took me to the hospital and after a two day stay I was released and I left Charming with Mom."

Jax paled and he said "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just up and leave?"

Jasmine finally turned her heard towards Jax and said "Because I knew that you slept with her the night I was admitted into the hospital. She took great pleasure in telling me everything. I didn't want to see you or her ever again. Plus she said if I ever said anything she would kill me. I just couldn't fight her and I really didn't want too. I had just lost my baby and I felt dejected. I wasn't even really sure I wanted to live. For the longest time I just wanted to die until Mom finally made me snap out of it."

Jax looked over at Jasmine and saw all the pain she felt back then and still some of the pain she felt to this day. He wished that he knew what to say or do to make it go away but unfortunately he didn't. He wished that he could go back in time and change everything but once again unfortunately he couldn't do that either.

"I only slept with Tara that night because she told me she caught you with some guy. If I would have known you were in the hospital and not doing what she told me you were I would have been by your side. I am so sorry Jazz. God I'm sorry." Jax said. He felt tears in his eyes but blinked them away. Now wasn't the time to cry and he wouldn't. Later when he was alone he could and probably would cry for the baby he lost that he didn't know about.

Jasmine looked over at Jax and said "Don't blame yourself Jax. It took me a while to realize it but if anybody is to blame for me losing our baby then it is Tara. She set out to make me lose our baby. And for that one day soon she will pay for it."

Jax nodded and said "You're drained so get some sleep. I'll be right here. And later on or after you get out we will sit down and talk about what happened with that Nord."

Jazz nodded and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt Jax brush his lips across her head. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Three days after her talk with Jax, Jasmine was released from the hospital. She was never so happy to see the light of day as she was today. She had to admit the hospital stay was not so bad but after Clay and Jax found Tara in her hospital room she had been under twenty-four hour protection. She loved all the guys in the club she really did but having them constantly with her was grating on her nerves. The only plus side was that Nicole had arrived safely and stayed the last three days at the hospital with her.

"God I will never complain about the sun being so damn bright again." Jasmine said as she got into Gemma's car.

Gemma laughed and said "And why is that Baby Girl?"

Jasmine looked over at Gemma with a smirk. "Because I am very happy to be out of the hospital. I knew the stay was nesecary but having the guys constantly watching over Nicole and me was grueling."

Gemma nodded. "I can understand that Sweetheart. I found an apartment for you and Nicole and it is all set up. I figured that you wouldn't want to keep living under the same roof as your mother."

Jasmine groaned. "Not right now I wouldn't. We're still not talking. She actually called me stupid when she came to see me yesterday. She said I was stupid that I was letting Jax get away and that I needed to quit being a bitch and just get on with it."

At a stoplight Gemma turned her head towards Jazz and said "She really said that to you?"

Jasmine nodded and said grimly "Why can't she understand what I went through? Why is she trying to make me into something I'm not. Jesus Christ I was raped and she is trying to push me into Jax's arms like nothing ever happened."

When the light turned green Gemma started driving again and said "Baby Girl leave your Mom to me. I thought I had gotten through to her but I guess not. This time I will make sure I do. You don't need the bullshit on top of everything else."

Jasmine nodded. "Speaking of everything else I had another voicemail from Ryan this morning. He said he was close to finding me and that once he did I would pay for making him look for me."

Gemma growled "He won't get to you Baby Girl and you know it. Nobody bust especially Jax is going to let that guy near you. And if he does by some chance find you he will rue the day he messed with SAMCRO. You couldn't be safer anywhere else than where you are right now. Nicole is at the apartment along with the guys. I knew you wouldn't be up for a big big party so I just told the guys to come. When we get to the apartment you will let Jax or Clay carry you in. You still don't need to be walking."

Jasmine sighed. "Yes Mama bear I will be a good girl I promise."

Gemma raised an eyebrow as she pulled in front of the apartment she found for Jasmine and Nicole and said "Alright Smartass we're here."

Jasmine nodded and looked at the car window. She saw Jax coming out and gave him a tentative smile when he smiled at her.

"Your Chariot awaits my lady." Jax said as he opened up Jasmine's car door and bent down to pick her up. He was just happy that she was finally out of the hospital. He hated seeing her in there.

Jasmine laughed a little and flung her arms around Jax's neck as he lifted her up. She held onto him tight for two reasons. One is she didn't want to be dropped and the second reason was because even after everything she has been through she still felt that his arms was the safest place she could be.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax carried Jasmine inside her new apartment and smiled when she gasped. The living room was done in her favorite colors as was the rest of the house. He had hoped that she would like what they did. Nicole had helped them pick stuff out for Jasmine's apartment so that Jazz would be surprised and so that she wouldn't have to tax herself with decorating.

Clay stepped forward as Jax placed Jazz on the couch gently and bent down to hug her and he said "How are you doing baby girl?"

Jasmine gave him a slight smile and said "I'm alright Clay or I will be. I think it is going to take a lot of time to get over what happened but I know that I can. I just hope that nothing else comes up."

Clay nodded. "Don't worry Sweetheart we are keeping an eye out for Ryan. If he steps foot in Charming he won't like what happens. Also at all times there will be two guys here with you and Nicole."

Jasmine knew why Clay was saying this but it still didn't make her like it anymore. "Is that really nesecarry? Nicole and I will be fine on our own."

Jax sat down beside Jasmine and said "Baby please don't fight us on this. I want to and need to make sure that you are okay. I will be one of the guys that is constantly with you especially at night."

Jasmine looked over at Jax and saw the worry and concern in his eyes so she closed her eyes and gave in. "Fine but they have to cook their own food or get their own food. I'm not up to cooking at the moment."

Jax chuckled as did the others and Jax said "Don't worry they will get whatever they want themselves. If they try to use you or Nicole as slaves I will kick their asses."

Diane was watching the byplay between Jax and her daughter with a smile and she stepped forward and said "See Jasmine I told you that you and Jax would get back to the way things were before like nothing ever happened."

Jasmine's eyes flashed fire as she looked at her Mother and said "But something did happen Mother! How can you stand there and pretend that I wasn't beaten or raped? How can you fucking stand there and pretend that nothing happened to me?"

Diane gasped and stared at her Daughter in shock. She wasn't sure that she liked the woman her daughter was becoming.

Gemma had, had enough of Diane and she stepped forward and pulled Diane into the kitchen and growled "Are you trying to push your daughter away? What in the hell do you think you are doing Diane?"

Diane glared at Gemma. "I'm doing what we always wanted. I'm trying to get Jax and Jasmine together."

Gemma slapped her hand against the counter and glared back. "Back the fuck off of Jazz and Jax. They will get together when they do. Don't you see that she is trying to get through what happened to her? And you are not helping with pushing her towards him. I thought you loved your daughter!"

Diane stepped forward and said "I do love my daughter but I also hate her. Do you know her Dad loved her more than he did me and that was why I really left and took her away from here? He always made sure that she had whatever it was that she needed but when it came to something I wanted I had to wait until he made sure Jasmine didn't need anything else."

There was a gasp from the entryway to the kitchen and Gemma's head turned and she saw Jasmine standing there but before she could say anything Jasmine yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN AND OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

Diane paled and said "I'm sorry Jazz I didn't mean that. You have got to believe me."

Jasmine didn't stick around to listen to her Mother she ran down the hall even though it hurt like hell. She just needed to get away from her. She couldn't believe what she had heard. How could her Mom be so cold?

Jax appeared in the kitchen and growled at Diane "What in the fuck did you say?"

Diane looked up at Jax defiantly and said "I don't have to tell you."

Before Jax could say anything Gemma said "Son go and check on Jasmine. I will deal with Diane."

Jax glared at Diane for a few more seconds but nodded and headed towards the room where he could hear crying come from.

Gemma drew back her fist and punched Diane once in the face and snarled "You heard your Daughter. I can't fucking believe you would say something so cold and heartless about your own daughter. If I ever find you anywhere close to her I will make your life hell. NOW GET OUT!"

Diane glared but stormed out of Jasmine's apartment. She would make her daughter pay somehow for what she has just caused. She didn't blame herself at all. In her mind it was all of her daughter's fault.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you all like this story… Sorry for the delay in updating… I haven't felt good! This chapter is a bit short but the next chapter is where action kicks in again so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax opened up the door where he heard the crying coming from and stood in the doorway. His heart was breaking for the woman he has loved for so many years. He hated seeing Jasmine like this and he wanted to take all of her pain away but he wasn't sure what to do or what to say. So he quietly walked into the room and shut the door and then headed over towards the bed.

He sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off before swinging his legs up on the bed. Once he got comfortable he gently pulled Jasmine to him and pushed her head gently onto his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's alright baby I'm here. Just let it all out baby. I got you and I'm not letting go." Jax finally said. He hoped that she understood what it was that he was saying. He wasn't sure if he was saying or doing the right things but he sure as hell hoped that he was.

Jasmine relaxed under Jax's ministrations and said "How can she act like nothing happened to me? And then to hear what she said to Gemma just made everything so much worse."

Jax kidded the top of Jasmine's head and whispered "Baby don't listen to your mother. I know that you are not ready for that kind of relationship. I just want you to know that I am here for you when you need me. I'm not going anywhere baby."

Jasmine lifted her head a little and said "I love you Jax I really do. But right now I feel as if I'm in blackness and I can't find my way out. How could you still want me after what I've been through? I don't know when if ever I'll be able to have a sexual relationship again."

Jax could see all of Jasmine's fears in her eyes and he said "Baby I want you still because I love you. I don't care what you have been through. I will help you every step of the way through this. I'm not going anywhere and you are not alone."

Jasmine sighed and closed her eyes. "Mom told Gemma that she loved me but yet she hated me. She made me leave with her all those years ago because she was tired of Dad putting me first. How could she do that to him? Hell how could she do that to me? What kind of woman is jealous of her own child?"

Jax's eyes flashed with fire and he was thankful that Jasmine's eyes were closed to where she didn't see it. "Baby your mom is a lot of things and I won't mention them. Just don't let her get to you. You know my Mom has always thought of you as a daughter."

Jasmine smiled a little at that. "I love Gemma like a Mom. She was always there when I needed her. I'm so damn tired."

Jax kissed the top of Jasmine's head again and said "Then sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm going to sleep with you tonight and hold you through the night."

Jasmine's heart raced at that thought. "I'd like it if you slept with me. Even after everything I just went through I feel safe in your arms. Goodnight Jax."

Jax sighed and tightened his arms a little and said "Goodnight baby I love you."

He watched as Jazz fell asleep in his arms. When he himself finally fell asleep he had a smile on his face. He knew that everything would work out.

If only he knew that at that moment Ryan was arriving in Charming and talking to Diane.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like it! ***WARNING*** VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

While Jax and Jasmine were sleeping Diane was on the outskirts of Charming meeting up with Ryan. She loved her daughter but she was also tired of her daughter taking her friends away from her. She didn't want her daughter dead but she did what her daughter taught a lesson.

Diane looked at Ryan and said "When I first heard about you hitting my daughter I got pissed. But now I think I see why you did it. She needs to be taught a lesson."

Ryan smirked. "Oh I can teach her a lesson no problem. The little bitch thinks she can leave me with no repercussions she has a lot to learn. No woman leaves me."

Diane looked up at him and said "What are you going to do to her?"

Ryan shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that. Just tell me where she is."

Diane gave him the address and said "She will probably have Gemma staying with her. I know she isn't going to want any of the guys staying with her. She isn't trusting of any of the men right now."

Ryan's eyebrow went up and he growled "What do you mean guys? She better not be fucking around behind my back. If she is and I find out about it I'll kill her."

Diane started thinking maybe she didn't do the smartest thing in calling and telling Ryan where Jasmine was at. She didn't want her daughter dead. As she stood there looking in his eyes she saw that if he got the chance that killing her daughter was exactly what he was going to do. She knew then that even if she got the shit beat out of her she was going to have to tell Gemma and SAMCRO what she has done.

"I gave you the information you needed. Now I need to get home." Diane said backing up from Ryan. She hurriedly got into her car but before she could drive off her door was yanked open and she was pulled out of her car.

"Oh no you don't. I have to make sure that you don't tell Jasmine I'm here." Ryan snarled.

Ryan laughed as he started beating the older woman. It made him feel powerful. He only stopped because car lights swept over him but he gave one more final kick before he ran.

Hale saw someone kicking something on the ground and he turned on his lights and got out of the car and ran over to whatever was on the ground. He swore when he barely recognized Diane. He radioed in for an ambulance and another police car. He knew he was going to have to tell Jasmine but right now he was more worried about if Diane would live or not.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is short!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once the ambulance took off Hale pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jax's cell phone number. He hoped that Jax knew where Jasmine was at because he wanted to be the one to tell her about her Mom. He didn't want her to hear it from someone else.

Jax woke up to his ringing cell phone about forty five minutes after him and Jazz had fallen asleep and he answered it with a groggy "Yeah."

Hale was thankful that Jax answered his phone and he said urgently "Jax where are you? Do you know where Jasmine is?"

Jax sat up at the urgency he heard in Hale's voice and he said "I'm with Jazz, Hale. What's wrong? What happened?"

Hale took a deep breath and said "Just tell me where you guys are. I'll come to you. This isn't something you need to hear over the phone."

Jax swore because he knew it was something bad and gave the address to Hale and finished with saying "I'll get Jasmine up and the guys back here."

"That would be a good idea Jax. That would be a very good idea. I'll see you in five." Hale said before closing his cell phone. He got back in his car and started towards where Jax and Jasmine were at.

Jax quickly made the phone calls to get the Sons back here along with Gemma and then he finally woke Jasmine up. "Come on Jazz I need you to wake up baby. We have company coming."

Jazz woke up and sat up and said "What is it? What's wrong? Didn't we just go to sleep?"

Jax nodded and pulled Jasmine out of the bed and said "Hale's on his way over. He wouldn't say what was wrong on the phone."

Jasmine felt a chill go down her spine and she said "Something bad has happened."

Jax pulled Jasmine into him and said "Whatever it is baby it'll be alright."

Jasmine nodded but tensed up when there was a knock on the door. She stayed rooted to the spot she had stopped in while Jax stepped forward to answer the door. When he looked through the peep hole he was surprised to see that not only was it Hale at the door but Clay, Gemma, Happy, Juice, Chibs, and Opie. They all must have flew over here he thought as he pulled open the door and as he opened it Nicole came out of her room.

As soon as the door was opened Gemma walked past the guys and straight over to Jasmine's side. She had a feeling she was going to need to be strong for Jasmine even though she had no clue what in the hell Hale was doing here. She smiled when she saw Jax walk back also and wrap his arm around Jasmine's waist.

Gemma looked at Hale and said "What has happened?"

Hale looked at Gemma and then to Jasmine and took a deep breath before saying "Diane was just taken to the hospital. I found her unconscious and bleeding on the ground out at the end of town. There was a skinny man with blonde hair beating on her."

Jasmine gasped and said "It's Ryan. He's in Charming."

Hale looked at Jax and Jax said "We'll explain that to you later. Right now I'm going to get Jazz to the hospital. Follow us and once we're all there I'll explain what she meant."

Hale nodded and watched as Jax picked Jasmine up and carried her out of the apartment followed by Gemma and everyone else. He was the last one out the door and he made sure that it was locked.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey all thanks for the reviews… This chapter will be short… I originally had it wrote but didn't like the way I had it so re-did it and this is what I came up with…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax had set Jasmine in front of him on his bike and then tore off towards the hospital followed by everyone else. He stayed on Hale's bumper the whole way to the hospital. He could feel Jazz shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from the news of her Mother or because she now knew that Ryan was in town.

As soon as they got to the hospital Jax good off of the bike and helped Jasmine off. He saw that she was still unsteady so instead of letting her walk her picked her up in his arms and carried her into the hospital with Gemma on one side of him and Nicole on the other followed by everyone else. He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew that if it was true and Ryan was back and that he was the one to do this to Diane then Diane must have told him where Jasmine was at. He vowed that he would make sure that he protected her with his life.

Jax followed Hale who had asked a Nurse where Diane was to the room where they were working on her. As soon as he saw her he swore even as he cradled Jasmine closer to him because he heard her sobbing. He knew that she had seen Diane too. He didn't even bother turning his head when he heard the others swearing as well.

Jasmine looked into the hospital room where Doctors and Nurses were surrounding her Mom and felt a deep sadness. She couldn't hold back the sobs that shook her body. She loved her Mom even after everything she heard her Mom say tonight and even after everything her Mom has said to her the last weeks. She didn't want to believe that her Mom would team up with Ryan but she couldn't help but also feel that in her heart she knew that she had. She didn't understand why her Mom hated her so much but yet professed to love her at the same time.

A/N 2: Yes, I know this is real short but I wanted to show what Jax and Jasmine were both thinking and feeling. Next chapter is longer.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


End file.
